


Meet Me In The Garden

by caesar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Post-Uprising Arc, RivaHisu, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesar/pseuds/caesar
Summary: Levi visits Queen Historia in her garden during the day, and she sneaks off to visit him in his room at night.





	1. lover

“My Queen.”

 

He bows as he addresses her, his right hand to his heart in salute as he does so. She takes in the sight: her former captain who intimidated her for so long now bowing before her in the most respectful salute she’s received.

 

“Captain,” Historia says regally, and Levi raises his gaze to meet hers. She salutes him in return, and she can see his eyes shine in amusement.

 

“I’m no longer your captain, you know,” Levi reminds her as he straightens his posture. Instead of crossing his arms like he normally does, she notices that he keeps his hands behind his back.

 

Historia huffs with a wave of her hand. “Nonsense.” She allows herself to smile before stepping past him, gently grabbing his arm as an indication to follow. “Join me outside?” It wasn’t really a question though and he’s already falling in step beside her. Her guard starts to follow but she doesn’t even look back as she calls him off. “You can take a break for a while, Claude!”

 

Levi glances back and almost laughs at the guard’s surprised expression as he does as he’s told. “No chaperone today?” He asks Historia as he opens a grandiosely decorated door for her, following her into the garden.

 

“Like he’s equipped to protect me when you’re around.” She rolls her eyes despite being unable to hide her smile.

 

“Do you need protection when I’m around?”

 

Historia looks at him pointedly, her smile not faltering, instead turning into something coy. “Maybe just from you, Captain.”

 

Levi turns red in the face and promptly becomes interested in a bundle of peonies growing in a bush, blooming in a bright yellow hue. Historia doesn’t miss this, but she spares him the embarrassment of her laughing and coughs to hide it.

 

This has become routine for them. Ever since the end of the uprising, whenever the Scouts are not out on an expedition and are in the Capitol, Levi makes a point of visiting Historia. She manages to convince him to stay for a few nights at a time sometimes, and other times he’s only there for the afternoon.

 

Today she hopes he’ll stay for the night at minimum.

 

“How is everyone?” She asks, hoping he’s still blushing at least a little bit.

 

He is. “Good. Eren’s hold on his abilities are improving. Sasha still eats everything in sight.” Levi clears his throat. “Everyone is doing as well as they can be. The peace is a relief for us.” Historia nods in silent agreement, contemplating his words. “How are things here as Queen Historia?”

 

Historia practically snorts. “I can’t go anywhere by myself. My handmaidens think I’m absurd for disliking being waited on hand and foot. They insist on following me around, asking what they can do. I don’t let them do my hair every day. I think they feel offended by it,” she rambles, and Levi notices that she wears her hair the same she did in the Scouts. He reaches to tuck a loose strand behind her ear, and she pauses at the small gesture. In the sunlight she sees that his eyes are a lighter shade of blue and they soften when he looks at her.

 

“Well, your hair has always been lovely, done or not,” he states as if it’s an obvious fact, but his tone is warm. It’s Historia’s turn to blush. She sees the smallest upturn of his lips and she decides to catch him off guard, leaning up on her toes to quickly kiss him. When she pulls away his face is flushed a deeper shade than before, and she feels accomplished. Grinning satisfactorily, she begins walking again without waiting for him to follow. He curses under his breath and easily catches up to her.

 

* * *

 

That night, there’s a knock at Levi’s door.

 

“I swear to the Walls, I’ll barricade this fucking door if another one of you ask if I need anything,” he growls loudly as he yanks it open. His scowl falters when he sees only Historia standing in a nightgown covered by a red cloak. “You’re out past your bedtime.”

 

She glares at him. “Are you going to let me in or not? Someone’s going to come by soon.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Levi opens the door wider so she can slip in, quickly closing and locking the door behind him. “Your damn servants kept checking on me. I think that brunette handmaiden is checking on me for her own personal interest,” he informs her, expression neutral.

 

Historia turns to look at him with wide eyes, something dark hidden behind the brilliant blue. He steps close to her, untying the knot of her cloak before removing it. “I’ll tell Bella to keep to herself if I see it firsthand,” she quietly says, her voice breathy. He glances over her, enjoying how the white gown hugs her small frame.

 

“Is this jealousy I sense from you?” Levi teasingly asks, pushing her hair back from her shoulders gently.

 

“You are _my_ visitor, Captain Levi,” Historia murmurs, and he closes the gap between them eagerly. As she deepens their kiss, she steps back until she feels her legs hit his bed, and he lifts her gingerly and sets her on the soft sheets.

 

“What would your handmaidens say about some shitty Scout touching their Queen all over?” Levi asks between kisses, rubbing his hands up her thighs under her gown.

 

“I don’t give a damn,” she hisses, pulling on the collar of his shirt to bring him back to her. “Let them talk. I have you.”

 

That’s enough for Levi, who takes her.

 

* * *

 

Early that morning she snuck away in the darkness, leaving his bed empty by sunrise.

 

Levi sighs. He knows that he can’t have her, but he’ll accept being hers in secret.

 

Historia knocks at his door and this time he’s dressed and ready to leave for the day. Her hair is in a braid, and his eyes widen at how lovely she looks.

 

“I’ve come to see you off,” she explains, her expression soft in the morning light that floods through the windows. He can’t find his voice right then so he just nods, and she takes his hand as they head to the entrance.

 

His horse is waiting.

 

When Levi turns to say goodbye, she surprises him again by sweetly kissing his cheek. His cheeks flush at the public action and she smiles. “You’re beautiful,” he blurts out, and when she laughs at the hiccup in his composure it’s like hearing a bird sing for the first time.

 

She salutes him, and he returns the gesture with perfect posture.

 

* * *

 

A few months go by. Two months and thirteen days, she counts.

 

It’s early in the morning, sunlight brightening her quarters as her handmaidens attend to her. She allows them to do her hair, which Bella is braiding on both sides to a knot above her nape.

 

“My Queen,” a small redhead named Claire bows as she enters the room, which Historia waves off.

 

“You don’t have to bow every time you see me, Claire,” she tries to tell Claire, who only bows again.

 

“My apologies, my Queen,” she says while breathing heavily, clearly out of breath. “You have a visitor. A gentleman from the Scouts named Levi Ackermann.”

 

Historia’s heart flutters and her eyes widen. “I will be out soon to greet him. Where is he now?” She doesn’t miss how Bella’s eyes meet hers in her mirror.

 

“He’s in the garden. Shall I have him wait elsewhere?” Claire asks.

 

“No, that’s perfect. But please see to it that someone brings him breakfast. He likely traveled through the night to get here so early,” Historia tells her with a small smile. “Thank you, Claire,” she adds, eliciting a brilliant smile from the redhead before she hurried off.

 

“That gentleman of yours seems to visit often. Is he a suitor?” Bella asks innocently as she comes close to finishing the right side of Historia’s hair.

 

Historia bites the inside of her cheek to keep herself from saying anything uncouth. “He is my former Captain, and a hero who helped reclaim Shigansina. He’s a dear friend,” she answers, deliberately avoiding acknowledging whether or not he’s a suitor. Bella gives a small hum in response, finishing up Historia’s hair.

 

“Well, now you’re ready to see that hero of yours,” Bella chimes, and Historia nervously smiles as she looks at herself in the mirror. She’s managed to get away with less formal dresses in her day to day life so she’s comfortable and able to move around.

 

Historia heads off to the garden with a bounce in her step, easily navigating her way through the many corridors. One of the guards holds open the doors for her as she rushes outside, and she recognizes who it is instantly. “Thank you, Claude! Take the day off!”

 

Levi is sitting on a bench amongst a few dozen Geraniums and looks up at the sound of Historia’s light footsteps on the pavement, and she can see the faintest hint of a smile on his lips. “Levi,” she greets, only slightly out of breath.

 

He nods respectfully, not standing up to salute and bow as he normally does in her presence since becoming queen. “My Queen,” Levi returns the greeting, his voice tired. He’s holding a bowl of assorted diced fruit, and she plucks a piece of melon from it.

 

“Just Historia. You don’t need to call me that in private,” Historia assures him, and she sits beside him. “How are you? How is everyone?” She asks as always, falling back into their routine.

 

Levi mulls this question over as he chews on a mango slice. “Fine. I think that Eren is starting to see some of Grisha’s memories. Mikasa cut her hair really short.” He places a hand on his bad leg, and she sees this.

 

“What about you?” She asks again.

 

“That old injury is acting up. Almost fucked it up in a training exercise with Eren,” Levi shrugs nonchalantly before popping another piece of fruit in his mouth, a slice of orange this time. “I’ve always loved citrus. You can’t get any fruit in the Underground, but citrus always reminded me of the sun.” He rarely speaks about his past, but when he does it always piques Historia’s interest. She wonders about what he used to do before he was a Scout, but she doesn’t linger on the thought because he probably doesn’t speak much of it for a reason.

 

“The melons are my favorite,” Historia keeps the subject light instead of asking about private history. She’s simply happy to have her Captain in her garden. However, Levi looks contemplative at this new information she’s provided. He picks up a piece of melon between his fingers and offers it silently to her. Historia hesitantly look between the melon and him before holding his gaze as she takes the piece in her mouth. She closes her lips around the melon, then taking the tip of his index finger between her lips. His eyes widen as she doesn’t break eye contact until fluttering her eyes shut as she teasingly sucks his finger for the briefest of moments before pulling away. Her cheeks are pink, but Levi’s face has gone entirely crimson and he feels some warmth in his abdomen. He opens his mouth in a weak attempt to speak, but is cut off before he even starts by a female voice. A part of him wants to punch the newcomer for the intrusion and a part of him is grateful because he may not have been able to control his impulses if they were left alone.

 

“Queen Historia!” Claire shouts, hunching over her knees as she catches her breath. This poor girl keeps having to run as the messenger, Historia notices. She wonders if because of her newer status amongst the handmaidens that this is why; she’ll have to ask Claire. Claire looks up and looks embarrassed that she interrupted a private moment between the Queen and her male visitor. “My Queen, I apologize deeply for the intrusion, but I come with news of another visitor.”

 

“Another?” Historia is confused. “Who would show up so unannounced?”

 

Claire’s breathing is still ragged. “He’s a suitor, my Queen. He comes from a noble family and I believe his name is Sir Isaac Iris.”

 

Historia shoots to her feet, a mixture of fear and anger surging through her. What does she do about suitors? Do they always show up unannounced? How does she tell them to fuck off? “Uh, I’ll be in the main hall shortly. And Claire, please rest before hurrying off. I don’t want you running around constantly only because the other ladies refuse to do so,” Historia tells her sternly. “I’ll speak to them myself if I must.” Claire looks shocked and nods politely as she evens out her breathing.

 

“Do you know this suitor?” Levi asks, despite knowing the answer.

 

“Absolutely not,” Historia scoffs. “I wish I could just tell him to leave.”

 

“You _are_ the Queen,” Levi points out as he pops another piece of fruit into his mouth. “You can tell him to eat shit and no one can say anything of it.”

 

Historia considers this but shakes her head. “No, I need to at least be polite. It’s the regal thing to do, right?” Levi shrugs as he stands, still holding the bowl of fruit. He accompanies Historia as she returns to the main hall where one of her royal advisors, Floyd, is speaking to a young man. Floyd is in his forties and is a sharp gentleman, always polite yet genuine with Historia in a fatherly manner. This man—Isaac, she presumed—looks like he was born and bred among nobility, dressed to the nines. Levi may stick out in his military uniform, but Historia feels most out of place despite being the ruler of it all.

 

Isaac notices that she is standing before them and he waves at her. “Please, madame, I’ve been attended to. I’m simply waiting on your queen.”

 

Historia wants to pull her hair out and also shriek with laughter at this man already.

 

“I _am_ your queen.”

 

Levi coughs into his free hand to hide his smirk. If this asshole had any chance before—which he _knows_ he did not—he certainly has none now.

 

“I beg your pardon, your majesty,” Isaac scrambles into a low bow, at which Historia crosses her arms. “Please accept my sincerest apologies. I just anticipated your highness to be, ah, dressed…differently, and not accompanied by a Scout.”

 

This man only continues to dig his own grave from there. “This Scout is none other than Captain Levi, one of the heroes who helped reclaim Shigansina, expose the false King, and helped us make great strides against the Titans. He’s also more of a gentleman than you’ve shown yourself to be in the last two minutes.”

 

Floyd politely takes the bowl of fruit from Levi but not without winking knowingly at him. “Poor fool doesn’t have a chance,” Floyd whispers to him with a chuckle, and Levi lets a small grin show in response.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the afternoon was painful to get through. Historia convinced Levi to stay by her side all afternoon while Isaac hung at her side trying to win her over. However, Levi didn’t need any convincing because there was no way he’d allow her to be alone with such a slimy man for a heartbeat.

 

They made it to dinner somewhat peacefully when everything escalated impossibly higher.

 

“My lady—“

 

“Queen,” Historia corrects Isaac, earning a surprised look from everyone in the room since Historia puts in effort to remind everyone she doesn’t want to be called Queen every time she’s addressed. “I am not your lady.”

 

“Yes—my Queen—I was hoping that you would accompany me for a stroll under the stars after dinner, _alone_ ,” Isaac manages to get out in a flustered manner. Levi sips his glass of water, eyeing Floyd past Isaac’s seat, who is making no effort to hide his amusement at the suitor’s failing attempts.

 

“I will have to decline. I intended to spend my day with my friend before we were intruded upon by an uninvited visitor,” Historia responds in a regal tone, her voice firm with authority. She looks at Levi as she talks before redirecting her sharp gaze at Isaac. “I think that you should take your leave after dinner.”

 

Isaac looks offended at this before sputtering, “But—I came to court your hand, Queen Historia—“

 

“And you’ve made a fool of yourself every step of the way. You may stay to rest overnight but I want you gone by morning.” Historia’s composure is slipping, allowing her frustration to show. “Now after supper I want to be able to be alone for a damn minute without someone trying to grab onto me at every movement!”

 

The room is quietly tense until Floyd bellows with laughter, and Isaac makes a disgusted sound before throwing his napkin on the table and storming out.Historia loudly lets out a frustrated sound.

 

“Oh my dear, I’m proud you lasted as long as you did,” Floyd laughs, wiping his eyes. “You’re truly a Queen for being so patient, Historia.” Historia looks horrified at his comment as she realizes that she could have ended this sooner, and Levi outright laughs at the scene. “You could have told that brute to leave anytime. You forget that you are the ruler of these Walls.”

 

Historia glares at both men, to which Levi returns her glare with a blank look. He _did_ try to tell her. “Men,” she shakes her head angrily.

 

“Historia, if I may,” Floyd’s laughter has died into a chuckle, “this is only the beginning. More suitors will continue until someone takes your hand. If you have someone you want to court you already, then we can almost literally tell these gents to fuck off.” Floyd looks pointedly between Historia and Levi, both of their faces burning with understanding. Floyd pulls a small box out of his jacket pocket and hands it over to Historia. “Which reminds me, I almost forgot. Isaac wanted this to be given to you as a token of his courting of you.”

 

Historia hesitates to open the box, untying the dark red ribbon that kept it shut. Upon lifting the lid her face turns an impossible shade of burgundy and she lifts up the contents: a fully sheer nightgown.

 

“That _animal!_ ”

 

She throws the box and gown across the room as Floyd and Levi’s laughter fill the room.

 

* * *

 

After the horrendous events of dinner, Historia doesn’t wait long to join Levi in the guest chambers.

 

“There’s no way I’m staying in my room where he can sneak in,” she growls as she enters and removes her red cloak, still burning with frustration. Underneath she wears a white nightgown that ends just at the top of her thighs, and Levi raises an eyebrow.

 

“No sheer gown, my Queen?” He asks, at which she shoves him down on his bed and climbs on top of him. She straddles his waist and her gown slides up, barely covering her lower half; Levi’s hands instantly go to her thighs.

 

“If I hear ‘my Queen’ or ‘my lady’ again tonight I will scream,” Historia mutters irritably before she takes his lips with hers, a fire behind her kiss present that never has been before. She’s been eager, excited, overzealous even—but this is different.

 

She’s still angry.

 

Levi can roll with that. He continues to kiss her with the same force she’s giving him, likely bruising her lips. His hands slide under her gown and grip her bare hips, enjoying the feel of her soft skin underneath his calloused hands.

 

“Take off your shirt,” Historia breathes, sliding off of him to work on his pants. Levi obliges silently, surprised she’s pulls his pants off as quickly as she does. She exposes him to the night air, halfway erect for her. “Well, we can’t have that, can we,” she murmurs to herself as she takes him in her hand, stroking. “Move up, I need some space.”

 

Levi adjusts, sliding upward on the bed so that Historia can crawl on, lingering between his legs. Without warning she takes him in her mouth and his eyes widen at the sight. He gently places his hand on her head, working his fingers through her hair; she swats his hand away and he gets the picture. She needs to be in control after the disaster of today, and she needs him to let her lead tonight. He’ll let her lead _anytime_ if it’s about what she wants and if she wants him.

 

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” Levi moans as her tongue flicks the tip of him before taking him fully between her lips. “I want to touch you.”

 

Historia pulls off with a ‘ _pop_ ’ and shakes her head. “Nope.” It’s simple, it’s final, and it is utter shit in Levi’s eyes.

 

“Fuck you,” he says breathily, holding her gaze. He doesn’t touch her, instead balling his fists in the sheets. She smiles, her lips swollen from kissing and sucking, and she straddles him again. Historia still hasn’t taken off her gown, but she’s untied the front so he can partially see her chest, and Levi thinks that she’s a goddess.

 

“If you say so.” She slides onto him easily and Levi lets out a load groan of pleasure. Her hands find their place on his abdomen, on his chest, admiring the many muscles beneath as she slowly rocks on him. “You feel amazing.”

 

“You’re so fucking tight,” Levi manages to say. He thinks it’s horribly unfair that she can run her hands all over him and he can’t lay a finger on her. “Kiss me, please.” That smile still there, she leans in close but not close enough where he can steal his kiss. “You— _ah_.” Any insult he has dies on his tongue as she rolls her hips differently, nearly pulling off of him before being filled by him again. She places her hands on the headboard behind him, using that to balance as she bounces on him. Her breasts are in front of him, peaking out from her untied gown. “Let me touch you,” he pleads in a quiet voice as she moves on him.

 

“Yes,” is all Historia gets out before Levi grabs her waist and flips them over, never sliding out of her as he does so. She lets out a surprised squeak that quickly turns into a loud moan as he thrusts deep into her. He doesn’t slow in his movements, holding her hips in a tight grip as he moves against her, wanting to hear more of her. She doesn’t disappoint, her cries of pleasure filling the room.

 

“You’re going to wake the grounds,” Levi warns her, and she somehow hears him above her own voice. He slows his movements as she looks at him through her bliss, and the look of euphoria is divine on her. He kisses her tenderly as he’s inside of her, and their kiss is so unlike their mood so far: gentle, slow, and loving.

 

“Turn me over,” she tells him, and he slides out of her as she pulls off her gown. She flips over, bending over as she exposes herself to him. The sight makes him ravenous again as he enters her, and the feeling is different but still wonderful. She moans just as loudly as before but she bites a pillow, and he understands why she suggested this as he thrusts into her.

 

They don’t last long like this, and when he feels himself coming to his finish he pulls out and grabs the nearest thing—her gown—and finishes on that. They both breath heavily, catching their breaths, and Levi kisses her back in a tender manner.

 

“Lay down, love.”

 

Through her post-climax daze, Historia’s heart races. He has never called her that before. He lays down beside her after tossing the gown aside on the floor, facing her as he lays on his side. She lays in the same way, facing him, both sweaty and smiling. The sight of Levi smiling is a rare one but forever lovely to Historia.

 

“If you don’t want to egg your handmaidens on, we’ll need to dispose of your nightgown,” Levi says apologetically. It takes her a moment but she understands and legitimately considers just throwing caution to the wind.

 

Ultimately, she decides not to encourage her staff. “Yes, we’ll get rid of it.” Levi pushes some of her hair back, his fingers gently caressing her cheek.

 

“You have more freckles on your cheeks,” Levi comments, and she isn’t sure how to respond. “It’s cute.”

 

Historia sighs, the events of the day returning to her. “I don’t want any of these rude men coming as suitors, Levi,” she admits. He hums in agreement, his hand tracing the curve from her shoulder to her hips absentmindedly.

 

“I agree.” His eyes flash darkly for a moment, jealousy showing through for a moment before his gaze softens again as he looks at her.

 

The unspoken words hang between them, making the air thick.

 

_You can be my suitor if you want to_.

 

“When do you leave?” She asks instead. He exhales deeply.

 

“I’m supposed to leave tomorrow, but I can probably swing another night to make up for lost time today.”

 

Historia smiles again, pleased with his answer. “Hold me until morning, then?”

 

Levi doesn’t need to be asked twice as they slip under the sheets and he holds her close.

 

* * *

 

Dawn lights up the room through the openings of the curtains, causing Historia to stir. She’s confused by not being in her own bed, but she smiles when she sees Levi sleeping next to her, laying on his stomach. It’s odd to see Levi look so peaceful when he’s constantly on guard otherwise.

 

She pokes through the drawers (she’s started keeping some men’s clothes here for Levi for his longer stays so he’s not always stuck in his Scouts uniform) and finds pants and a loose shirt that’ll fit her for now, since her gown is a mess. She pulls her hair back in a loose ponytail, surprised at how much she missed wearing pants. Maybe she can convince Levi to help her brush up on her training.

 

“Come back,” Levi murmurs groggily, half-asleep as he stretches his arm out to where she was previously laying.

 

Historia bites back a laugh that quickly dies as there’s a hard, fervent knocking at the door.

 

“Mr. Ackermann, I want a word with you.”

 

The voice is undeniably Isaac’s, and Historia’s blood boils at the sound, glaring daggers at the door. She is startled when she turns to see Levi already standing, pulling on a pair of black pants that fit around his slim waist. He leaves off a shirt, raising an eyebrow at Historia when their eyes meet. Had she not been angry, she would find the sight attractive as he runs a hand through his hair, but Levi steps in front of her and kicks the dirty gown underneath the bed.

 

“Get in the closet,” he tells her. Historia wants to argue but he’s reaching for the doorknob so she does as she’s told, peaking through the small crack in the hinge to see Levi open the door with a bored expression. It’s quiet for a moment as if Isaac is waiting to be addressed properly, which Levi does not do, instead staring blankly at him.

 

Isaac clears his throat awkwardly. “Mr. Ackermann, I want to speak to you regarding the Queen.”

 

“I don’t speak for her.”

 

Isaac strides past Levi into the room without invitation, pacing around pompously. “No, but she obviously trusts you. I want you to talk to her, as her friend, to convince her to reconsider my offer. It would benefit her greatly if she was at a real man’s side.” Levi’s eyebrow twitches. “After all, a bastard child like that probably needs a proper man to guide her.”

 

Historia wants to punch Isaac in the face, but Levi speaks in her place.

 

“That’s your Queen you’re speaking of.”

 

“What’s between us men stays, yeah?” Isaac gestures between them. “Unless you’re really the lap dog you acted like yesterday.”

 

“Better a lap dog than a pathetic pig.” Levi’s face is hard as stone as he speaks.

 

“You insolent—“ Isaac moves to hit Levi but is halted mid-air as Levi grabs Isaac’s wrist with an iron grip, making the nobleman cry out in pain.

 

Levi’s face is terrifyingly empty as he talks in a low voice. “Keep your filthy hands off of me and Historia, you disgusting sack of shit.” Isaac tries to look angry through the pain but fails as Levi’s hold tightens. After a particularly gruesome noise leaves Isaac, Levi releases his hold and Isaac hunches over as he cradles his wrist. “You would do well to mind how you speak about your superiors. You never know when one might overhear your insubordination.”

 

Isaac wordlessly takes his leave, biting back tears of pain.

 

Historia exits the closet and pulls Levi into a kiss, his actions gentle to her, contrasting to his brutality with Isaac. “Join me in the garden after breakfast?” She asks in a whisper, to which he nods with a small smile. She runs her hands over his bare chest, her body burning with want as his hands fall to her waist. She turns around and makes it to the doorway to leave before she pauses, her mind stuck on how he so quickly stood up for her. She feels Levi’s eyes on her back and she takes a deep breath, quickly turning on her heel back to him as she runs and jumps onto him, her legs wrapped around his waist instantly and his arms quickly take hold of her, gripping her thighs. She’s kissing him so fervently and passionately, and he’s so fucking _warm_ against her.

 

“Alright,” Levi grunts as he breaks his lips away to breathe before she kisses him again. “If keep kissing me like that, then you’ll need to take off these fucking clothes,” he growls, earning himself a devious grin from Historia.

 

"Take them off for me, then," she orders him, and he chuckles. He kicks the door shut before he tosses her onto the bed. She giggles and he can’t help but genuinely smile as he looks down at her, golden hair splayed out beneath her as she’s laid before him in _his_ clothes. Levi licks his lips, relishing this view of her. She looks up at him expectantly, waiting.

 

Levi slowly slides the pants off of her waist, leaving her bare before him. “Take your shirt off.” His voice is low and gravely as he speaks. Historia holds his gaze, biting her lower lip before obliging. When it’s over her head, she sits up and grabs the waistband of Levi’s pants, pulling him as close to the bed as she can. With one hand she cups him through his pants and with her other, she traces the muscles in his abs, looking up at him from hooded eyes. His chest rises and falls heavily, lust pooling within him. He holds her gaze as he gets to his knees, pulling her to the edge of the bed by her calves. He kisses the inside of her thighs lightly, leaving butterfly kisses that trail higher. He holds her legs so that her knees won’t hit him in his temples as he puts her mouth against her center, tongue licking at her folds carefully. The small sounds that leave her encourage him further and she lays back on the bed, her arms shaking too much to prop her up. She reaches out with one hand and runs it through his hair, taking a gentle hold of the silky strands.

 

“F-Fuck, Levi,” Historia stutters out through a moan, arching her back as his tongue flicks against her. When a particularly loud sound leaves her throat Levi stands and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, pulling his pants down just enough to free his erect cock from the fabric. Her pupils are blown as she looks up at him and he quickly slides into her, eliciting a gasp. The way Historia’s lips part and her eyes flutter shut as she gasps makes him want to finish inside her right then, but he thrusts instead, wanting to hear more. Levi feels greedy and possessive and he fucks her to show it, his thrusts rough and fast. He holds her legs up from the backs of her knees, spreading her wide and folding her nearly in half, hitting her deeper with each thrust. Her breasts bounce with the movements and she makes these little sounds that entice him further.

 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Levi tells her, his eyes never leaving her small figure. “I wish I could fuck you always.”

 

“Kiss me,” Historia replies in a breathy voice. He bends down over her, hooking her legs over his arms so he could keep her position and kiss her simultaneously. She wraps one arm around his neck, keeping him against her while he doesn’t stop moving inside her, and the other finds one of his hands, lacing their fingers together tightly while he fucks and kisses her.

 

“I’m going to cum,” Levi says. Just when he’s about to do so, he pulls out of her and finishes on her stomach, some of it landing on her breasts. Their chests are heaving with deep breaths, coming down from their high as they kiss again—softer, this time. When Levi leans back to help her sit up he pauses, looking over this new sight before him: Historia, still with her legs held up by his arms, hair disheveled and demeanor undone, with his seed on her. “You look downright pornographic, Historia,” he grins, earning him a playful and gentle kick to his chest.

 

“I could say the same about you, standing over me like some dirty pervert,” Historia teases, grabbing the discarded shirt to wipe the evidence of their intimacy off of her while he tucks himself back into his pants. She tosses the shirt under the bed where her gown is hidden.

 

“We’re going to run out of clothes for you to wear back to your chambers if we keep this up.” Levi takes two shirts from the dresser and holds one out to Historia, who accepts it with an amused smile.

 

“I think that we can make that happen.”

 

Levi barks out a laugh, taking her by the nape of her neck and pulling her in for a long, tender kiss. His tongue slips past her lips and she sighs with pleasure. “If I keep you any longer then someone will come looking for you, so get before you get me in trouble.”

 

Historia rolls her eyes, tracing her fingertips along Levi’s strong jawline. “I mean, it’s not like I’m Queen or anything.” His smile makes her heart flutter.

 

“That’s true, but I’m hungry and you need to eat, too. So let’s get a move on.”

 

* * *

 

By noon they find themselves at the same bench they were at the day before, the geraniums blooming beautifully. Historia’s in a simple tan dress, her hair undone and down, and Levi opted for a white button up shirt and black pants, both of them choosing comfort over flare. If they weren’t in such a grand garden, they would look painfully commonplace.

 

The silence over them is comfortable and familiar. After the endless chatter the day before, Historia was grateful for this private moment with Levi, holding his hand in the morning sun.

 

He’s the first to break the silence, shifting his gaze from the flowers before them to her. “I can be your suitor, if you’d allow me.”

 

Her stomach flips, a knot tightening in her chest. “W-What?”

 

Levi lowers his gaze to their hands, focusing on how their fingers are laced together. Her hand is so small, even in his already small hands. “You don’t want other men coming to court you. I don’t want other men touching you how I touch you. And—“ he furrows his brow, squeezing her hand gently, “I want to keep you safe. I’m not nobility, but I’ll respect you more than some asshole who sees you as a bastard.”

 

Historia’s heart is racing.

 

“You don’t have to answer me now,” he assures her. “But I think it’s something to consider. I—I think this can be a way out for you from those other men. I’m probably the shittiest person to possibly offer, but I do care about you, Historia.”

 

She looks at him— _really_ looks at him—and his eyes are tired. His shoulders are low, but tense. He’s holding onto her hand tightly as if she’ll withdraw suddenly.

 

She doesn’t say anything at all.

 

Levi sighs at her silence, taking his hand from hers to carefully cradle her face in his hands. “I’ll be back this week. I have other matters in the city with Erwin, but I _will_ come back.” He kisses her forehead once, and then he’s gone.

 

Tears fall down her cheeks. She covers her mouth to muffle her voice, and her shoulders shake as she cries.

 

* * *

 

Historia hides in the library.

 

Floyd easily finds her, and he spots her curled up on the end of a cozy sofa, staring at a page of a book with red eyes and flushed cheeks. He hums as he walks over to her, sitting down beside her. She doesn’t look up at him but he knows she’s aware that he’s there.

 

“My lady, is there anything an old man such as myself can do to help a crying queen?” He asks gently, his tone still light.

 

She doesn’t look at him but she does respond, quietly saying, “Not unless you can tell me what I’m supposed to do.”

 

He raises his eyebrows as he chuckles. “I am your advisor, Historia. Advising you on what you should do is my job.”

 

This finally gets her to look at him, albeit with a weak glare. “Then advise me on this,” she begins, shutting the book in her hands forcefully, “I have an offer from a suitor that I don’t know if I should accept or not.”

 

“From Sir Isaac?” Floyd asks in confusion, another laugh about to come out at the idea. Her face flashes in anger before tears fill her eyes.

 

“No,” Historia murmurs, “from someone I care about very deeply.”

 

Floyd makes a thoughtful noise as he reaches over, placing a kind hand on her knee. “Could this someone be a visitor that holds your hand like it’s a treasure, or who looks at you like you’re the only one in the room?” At his words she doesn’t move away from him—she instead scoots closer to Floyd and he wraps his arm around her shoulders as she cries. “My dear, I believe you already know the answer to your own question. Courtship means marriage, and if you have someone in mind you might say yes to, then you should do it.”

 

“But I—I can’t, right?” Historia asks through her tears.

 

“Historia, you’re the ruler of the walls. You can do more than you think,” Floyd tells her, rubbing a warm hand against her arm, holding her close against his side. He’s perhaps the closest to a father she’s ever known—more so than her own . “I can’t make a decision for you, but if these tears are because you want to say yes but feel you can’t, I think you should go with what your heart desires. I believe Captain Levi cares deeply for you and he’s a good man.”

 

She straightens up, looking at him incredulously. “How did you—“

 

Floyd laughs heartily, tossing his head back as he does so. “Oh, my dear Historia, even a blind man could see clear as day that he loves you.” He laughs again at the shock on her face, and he rubs her back for a moment before standing. “I think you have enough of my advice to know where I stand.” He ruffles her hair teasingly before taking his leave, and she sits alone with her thoughts.

 

* * *

 

Levi returns four days later with tired eyes and enough tension to make a man snap in half.

 

Historia still kisses him when she greets him in the garden, and he looks surprised when she does so. She gives him a smile that makes his heart race, and they make small talk, as usual.

 

“How is everyone?” She asks as always.

 

“Little shits as always,” he answers easily. Historia sees he’s hiding a small smile as he looks away from her, and she’s prompted with her next question that always follows.

 

“And how are you?”

 

Levi is silent for a moment as he contemplates, still not meeting her eye. “Tired, but that’s nothing new.” It’s not fully honest and she knows it.

 

So, Historia steps in front of him and looks at her former captain with fire in her eyes. “Don’t hide things from me, Levi.”

 

He holds her gaze, eyes wide from surprise, and his cheeks grow red under her scrutiny. He finally huffs, “I offered myself to someone who hasn’t given me an answer, so I’m fucking dandy.” There’s no malice in his voice, but her shoulders slump anyway. His eyes are sharp but show the hurt hidden from his voice, and she wonders how she had been so oblivious every time before.

 

Historia decides to do what _she_ wants; she gets on her toes and throws her arms around his shoulders as she kisses him eagerly and deeply, full of energy. Levi is caught off guard, taking a moment to reciprocate. His hands find her waist naturally, tightening his grip as she sighs against him, and half of him questions why she’s doing this in the middle of the grounds and the other half _wants_ others to see that she wants him. When she pulls away from him, her hands remain at the nape of his neck, her eyes bright and her cheeks pink. Her fingertips brush against the bottom of his undercut, appreciating the finely shaven hairs.

 

“I want you, Levi. I want to be yours—genuinely, not just sneaking into your room.” Historia takes a deep breath, trying not to cry—why is she crying? “I never wanted to be a queen. I didn’t want to have people I don’t know asking for my hand. But I’m happy if it’s you.”

 

Levi gently wipes away a tear on her cheek, and he kisses her again sweetly. His forehead rests against hers, and he asks quietly, “So can I tell your other suitors to fuck off when they come?”

 

This breaks her anxiety and she laughs, making him smile in turn. “Please, because I can’t handle another one.”

 

He just pulls her in for another kiss, holding her close.


	2. beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They stumble together, and love together.

Levi stays longer on this visit.

 

He stays through the weekend, claiming that he needs a break from all the political meetings and bullshit with Erwin. It gives him an excuse to spend all day with Historia outside, enjoying the sight of her in the sun and the warmth of her skin in the sun. She’s wearing a dress with no sleeves that ties around her neck, her long hair covering her open shoulders and back until the fabric hits the middle of her back.

 

“I like this dress on you,” he grins with his mouth near her ear, his hand on the back of her neck hidden by her golden hair. His fingertips trace her skin, making her giggle.

 

“That tickles,” she weakly scolds him, welcoming the touch of his calloused hands. “I’m told this dress isn’t becoming of an unmarried queen, but it’s such a beautiful day.”

 

Levi makes an approving sound, his cheek still against her soft hair. “Who told you so?”

 

“Everyone,” Historia laments.

 

“I think that it fits you well,” he assures her, and she furrows her brow, scrunching up her nose.

 

“Should I be insulted by that?”

 

Levi mulls over his words. “No. You’re a queen, but you’re still the same woman you were before. Plus, you look beautiful in anything and nothing.” He moves his other hand to guide her chin up, capturing her lips with his. He enjoys her surprise and how easy it is to make her flustered.

 

She wishes she could be annoyed at his pleasure, but instead, she allows him to savor it for this moment. 

 

* * *

 

Historia asks him to help her pick back up on her training.

 

Historia occasionally trains with some of her guards but she knows that they hold back with her. Claude is the only one of her staff that actually makes her struggle to keep up, clearly not restraining himself around her. She feels guilty always asking him to help her, though, so she refrains from pestering him often.

 

Levi is surprised when she requests his assistance, but obliges her. They lack a proper area for training, seeing as her guards tend to train and spar in their own wing of the castle, so they improvise and head outside. They find themselves again in her garden, within a part near one of the walls of the castle that is just grass. He’s in his scout uniform since he had to go meet Erwin elsewhere in Mitras for meetings, and she’s in a white blouse and brown pants, much like she used to wear on her off days in the Survey Corps. He doesn’t have his gear on, and she’s very aware of just how much more nimble he is without the added weight.

 

“Want to start with offense, or defense?” Levi asks, sounding bored. Historia knows better.

 

“Defense.”

 

Levi hums thoughtfully and nods; if any other suitors show up unannounced like Isaac and are more displeased about her turning them away in favor of a scout, she wants to be prepared for the worst. She raises her fists to be just below her chin before her protectively, her knees slightly bent and shoulder width apart. Levi looks her up and down, and she’s torn between being irritated and flattered; she always enjoys being the center of his attention, but she was serious when she asked for practice.

 

It’s this exact train of thought that’s interrupted by his sudden movements, rushing toward her with a fist to her stomach. She doesn’t have time to react and she coughs harshly, quickly falling to her knees as she clutches her stomach. She’s thankful she didn’t eat recently otherwise she’d be heaving.

 

“You were distracted.”

 

“No, shit,” Historia snarls. She scrambles to her feet, a fire alight in her eyes as she glares at him. He rushes her again, and while she tries to step back, he keeps coming, picking her up by her middle and then slamming her down to the ground easily. The wind is knocked from her and she looks up at him, the world upside down from her view on the ground. Thoroughly annoyed with how easy this is for him, she quickly stands up again, thinking of how to block him.

 

Levi barely lets her get her footing before coming at her again, but she sidesteps him, reaching out to catch his neck with her arm. He easily ducks, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her. She cries out in pain, her shoulder straining in its socket. Tears blur her vision for a few heartbeats when Levi doesn’t relent, and when he releases her, her reaction is immediate. She whirls around, quick on her feet, catches his chest with her elbow. He takes a step back, winded, but she doesn’t back off. She charges and kicks at his left leg, hitting it out from below him. His eyes widen in shock, and she thinks she has him, until he punches the side of her knee, pain shooting through her whole leg. While she registers he’s not actually finished, he gets to his feet again and she throws a punch that doesn’t land, and he grabs her forearm, his strength overpowering hers. She tries to hit him with her other hand but he takes hold of that one too, and he pushes her back until her back meets stone, the back of her head bumping against the wall. She struggles against him but he presses his body flush against her, his weight keeping her from doing anything but wiggle fruitlessly.

 

“Checkmate,” Levi grunts, his face inches from hers. Historia narrows her eyes at him, her breathing ragged as she tries to think of a way to get out of his hold and pin him. Suddenly, her mouth is on his, her lips surely bruising at the amount of force behind her kiss. He makes a surprised noise but reciprocates her energy, keeping her hands pinned above her against the wall. She bites his lower lip, and he licks hers in turn. Thinking quickly, she lifts her right leg and gently rubs against his groin, and he moans into her kiss at the gesture, dropping her hands so he can grab her waist. She puts her hands on his chest, pushing enough so she’s a few steps from the wall, and then she hooks her right leg around his right, pulling it out from under him so he falls on his back with a loud _thump_. He looks up at her, dazed after his head hit the dirt, and she puts her foot on his chest.

 

“Now, _Captain_ ,” Historia drawls, her chest heaving as she catches her breath, “I believe _that_ is checkmate.”

 

Levi’s look is somewhere between murderous and aroused, and he huffs out a laugh. “Not bad.”

 

Historia wants to roll her eyes, but she holds back. She takes her foot off of his chest so he can stand, and when he’s on his feet again he grabs her shoulders and kisses her roughly, making her gasp.

 

“We’ll finish later,” he growls before stalking off, leaving her flustered.

 

* * *

 

Historia doesn’t even knock when she enters that night, and Levi is waiting for her, still in his uniform.

 

She’s barely in the door when he slams her against the door, his hand holding the back of her head so he doesn’t concuss her. She unties her cloak so it slides off her shoulders, and he runs his hands down her arms, lacing his fingers with hers while he kisses her, his tongue already past her lips. He holds her hands above her head again, moving his mouth to kiss her neck, grazing his teeth over the thin skin.

 

“No marks,” she reminds him breathily, lifting her chin so he has more access. He settles in the crook of her neck, kissing the freckles he finds there and making her shiver. He legs go of one hand to cup her sex, moaning into her neck when he feels that she’s not wearing under and that she’s already slick.

 

“Someone’s been ready for me,” Levi purrs, easily sliding a finger into her. Her knees shake, unable to think of words to say to him. When he meets her gaze, his dark eyes are ablaze with lust, and he retracts his hand from between her legs, gripping her chin tightly while her chest rises and falls with heavy breaths. “On the bed. Take this off,” he orders her, tugging at her gown. She looks at him with defiant eyes, and for a moment he thinks she won’t listen to him.

 

She throws her gown across the room almost angrily, sitting in the center of his bed. He shrugs off his jacket, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt; Historia’s eyes widen with want.

 

Levi grins wickedly, and he closes the distance quickly, leaning over her as he captures her mouth in another kiss, cradling her head as he presses against her on the bed, his legs on either side of her waist. He slows their kiss, reigning in his desire. His hands trace her sides, running up her arms to take hold of her hands again, pushing them together. “Do you trust me?” he asks her, and her eyes flutter open. She sees the clarity of his deep blue irises, she feels the stillness of his body as he awaits her answer.

 

“Always.”

 

Levi lets go of her hands, but she holds them in place above her head while he pulls off his cravat, tying it around her head, blinding her as it covers her eyes. “Grip the headboard,” he tells her, and she does. “Don’t let go.”

 

Historia’sgrip tightens when his hands return to her waist, inching down to squeeze the swell of her hips. Her heart beats erratically within her chest, and if he knows, Levi’s fingers ghost over her skin, resting between her breasts. Settling himself between her legs, he makes a noise of approval at her racing heart. His fingers drop to her stomach, where he hit her earlier in their sparring, and even his gentle touch makes her wince. “I’m sorry,” he says quietly, and she wonders if there’s a bruise under his fingertips. There had to be, if he’s apologizing.

 

“Don’t be.” His hand on her chest works up to her collarbone, tracing her clavicle, and then moving down again to cup her breast. His thumb flicks her nipple and her breath hitches. His other hand moves to her thigh, then her calf, lifting her leg easily. His palm is rough on her smooth skin. His mouth is on her inner thigh by her knee, leaving butterfly kisses.

 

“You’re so _soft_ ,” Levi murmurs, the words nearly a whisper. She doesn’t speak, trying to slow her excited breathing. He bites her, then sucking, and she realizes that he’s marking her. None of her clothes are that short, so she doesn’t object, instead welcoming the new bruise. She doesn’t need more gossip around the castle if she has a visible hickey, but she will accept his ownership in private.

 

He moves his hand to her other breast, kneading it similarly to how he did her other. She bites her lower lip to muffle a moan, wanting to hear his breathing over her noises. His hand on her chest leaves her, his thumb gently prying her lip from her teeth. His index and middle fingers trace her worried lips, and without thinking her tongue flicks out to lick them. He pauses his work on her thigh and after a moment, he presses his fingers into her mouth. She doesn’t hesitate to wrap her lips around them, sucking obediently. He suddenly moves his mouth from her leg and presses to her center, his tongue working around her entrance with renewed urgency. She nearly bites down on his fingers when she moans, startled by his quick shift in placement. Her knuckles are white as her hold on the bars at the head of the bed frame tighten, using all her self-restraint to not touch him all over. He withdraws his fingers from her mouth and he wastes no time in inserting them easily into her sex, eliciting a loud, breathy noise from her mouth.

 

“Fuck, Historia, I should have gagged you.” Levi’s mouth is back over hers, swallowing her noises. She can taste herself on his lips, but she doesn’t care while his fingers work inside of her. His hand on her leg tightens his grip while she arches her back, leaving crescent moon dents on her marked skin. His thumb rubs her bud, working to bring her to her climax. He drops her leg, covering her mouth to muffle the lewd noises that leave her, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, settling to suck on her breast.

 

Her senses are overwhelmed while she’s stimulated from too many places, and with a moan, Levi makes her spill over. Her body shivers, and then relaxes under him. He removes his hands from her, his mouth covering hers again in a gentle kiss, leisurely in pace. He quickly removes the cravat from her eyes, and she blinks a few times so that her vision can focus.

 

Levi is sitting on his heels, shirtless, and gear somehow removed as well. She can see his arousal stretch the front of his pants, her heart racing again at the sight. She can’t even be disappointed that he’s not at all bruised from their spar when she’s coming down from the high of her orgasm. “What about you?” she asks through her daze, and Levi stares at her for a moment before he follows her line of sight.

 

“Do you have it in you for more?”

 

Historia laughs, reaching out to him; he leans over her so she can reach, her fingers tracing the muscles in his chest, running over his shoulders. “As long as you do the heavy lifting. I’m a little battered from today.” His eyes drop to her middle, bruised from his hits earlier. “Don’t apologize again,” her tone is stern, and his eyes dart back up to hers. “I need to be able to keep up with you.”

 

He cocks an eyebrow at her, leaning in to bump his nose lightly against hers. “You’re a queen, not a soldier.”

 

“I’m marrying a soldier, aren’t I?”

 

Her words escape past her lips impulsively, and Levi’s gaze is unwavering as she looks up at him nervously. Like a caged bird, her heart is wild against her chest. Reality settles over them like a heavy blanket, bringing their circumstances back to them in the safety of Levi’s bed. She wonders if this is how he felt when she didn’t say anything that day he offered to be her suitor.

 

This might be worse, because he’s supposed to be the one who initiated all of this, yet he’s silent as they stare at one another.

 

“Historia.” His voice is low, almost dangerous, and she didn’t realize that she’s on the verge of crying until tears escape from the corners of her eyes. Levi leans in, kissing her lightly, his lips barely touching hers. Her jaw trembles as she holds in her anxiety, willing herself not to cry. She can feel his breath mingle with hers, his lips hovering above her. “I will always protect you, as your soldier, lover, or husband.”

 

She releases the breath she didn’t know she was holding, surging up to meet him in a kiss, her passion reignited at his words. He lays himself over her, his arms wrapping under her in an embrace. The feel of his skin on hers is comforting, unraveling the tension that wound her up, building again in her abdomen while his hands move up and down her sides, enjoying the dip from her hips to her waist. Her hands move to his pants, undoing them and her hand diving beneath the hem, her thin fingers wrapping around his length. His breathing is sharp, rolling his hips into her hand. They break away so he can shove off his pants, hastily discarding them so he’s as nude as she, returning to his hold of her, pressing his body to hers. She guides him to her, and he slides into her without hesitation; she arches her back impossibly closer to him, her moans falling short as he kisses her, muffling her delicious noises.

 

Levi fucks her slowly while he holds her flush to him, his body moving in time with hers. Her arms are wrapped around his chest under his arms, her hands tracing the muscles of his back. He fills her with each thrust, rocking her easily with his movements. He buries his face in her neck, his breathing ragged on her skin. She feels his restrained strength beneath her fingertips, and she wonders how such a powerful man can love her as tenderly as he does. He moves a little quicker, a little harder, and with each thrust she makes small noises when he hits a tender spot inside her until he comes, pulling out and spilling onto her stomach.

 

He props himself on his elbows, looking down at her with blown pupils and flushed cheeks.

 

Historia’s hands rest on his shoulder blades, too scared to let him go just yet. When she speaks, her voice is timid, vulnerable. “Do you love me?”

 

“Yes.” There’s no hesitation or quiver to his words, and he holds her gaze evenly. When she just stares at him, too overwhelmed to say anything else, he kisses her again, hoping to show her everything he doesn’t know how to say.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, they are snuck up on after breakfast by Floyd, who is flanked by other royal advisors. His expression is neutral, looking foreign on his normally jovial face. Historia’s stomach sinks, unease spreading in her gut. She suddenly feels underdressed in her simple white dress and braided hair before her advisors who are in their noble clothes. Levi seems unbothered but his hand finds the small of her back, his thumb moving in a circle to comfort her wordlessly.

 

“We need to speak to you and Captain Levi, Your Majesty,” Floyd addresses her formally, throwing her off even more. She just nods, not sure what to expect. Floyd clears his throat when she doesn’t speak. “Let’s go to library, yes? There’s plenty of seating and I know you’re comfortable there.”

 

Historia doesn’t pick up that Floyd is trying to give her the upper hand by making her feel as comfortable as possible, but Levi does, who nods at Floyd. Despite his stony expression, Floyd sees the acknowledgement and lifts his chin slightly in return.

 

They settle into the library, Levi and Historia on one sofa and Floyd with the other two advisors on another. After a moment of tense silence, Floyd clears his throat again and is the first to break the ice.

 

Or, rather, smash it with a hammer.

 

“Your Majesty, we need to clarify a few things with you and Captain Levi about what it means to court you,” he begins, looking between the two; their thighs are touching, but otherwise their postures are stiff as rods. He looks to Historia first. “You taking a suitor means marriage. Your union will result in another ruler of these Walls—a king. You may rule without one, but you will continue to have men at your doorstep trying to fill those shoes, and your bed. It would boost morale to have another ruler, especially one as famous as Captain Levi. However, you will retain your crown and regality, as it is your birthright regardless of if you have a king beside you or not. _You_ are our true ruler, Historia.” He turns to Levi, his eyes hardening. “Captain Levi, should you choose to marry Her Highness, then you understand that you’ll be away from the Survey Corps frequently. You will have duties of a king appointed to you as well as your existing role in the military. Is this something you’re prepared to take on, given your position within the Survey Corps?”

 

Levi’s hands clench into fists, his eyes wide as he professes Floyd’s words.

 

While he’s doing so, one of the men flanking Floyd, another middle aged man named Wilson, speaks up hesitantly, “Sir, with all due respect, can we really entrust such a vital role to a...” he gives Levi a once over judgmentally, swallowing audibly, “…a soldier?”

 

Historia bristles, knowing where this conversation is headed, and her other advisor, Louis, interjects, “My Queen, we just want to make sure that you’re not making this decision lightly, is all.”

 

“Gentlemen,” Floyd chides them, his tone not permitting discussion.

 

“No, Floyd.” Historia’s smile is tight, but the fluttering in her chest settles when she reaches over and places her hand over Levi’s, easing open his white-knuckled fist. “I have no second thoughts in who I chose. If Captain Levi chooses to lay down his heart for me, then I will pursue this as long as he wants to.” His hand relaxes, the tips of her dainty fingers drifting across his palm. Levi looks at her, his impassive composure softening involuntarily as he sees how much she’s struggling not to chew these men out.

 

“I’ll do whatever I need to,” he finally says, his normally threatening tone now calm.

 

After a moment, Floyd’s laughter booms and echos in the stillness of the library. “Oh, you two, you’ll be fine!” He slaps his thighs and stands, clapping the other two advisors on the backs. “Come on, kind sirs. Let’s leave these two to themselves. We’ve already rained on their parade enough for one day.”

 

And just like that, they are alone again.

 

Historia quickly turns to him, her stomach twisted around as she insists, “You do _not_ have to do this. If this is too much, you can back out and we—“

 

He cuts her off with a kiss, making her squeak in surprise. He laces their fingers together, breaking apart just an inch or so, his nose bumping hers. “Shut up, Historia.”

 

* * *

 

More months pass from that conversation. Levi comes and goes more frequently, leaving Historia yearning for him more with each departure the way the he longs for her when she’s gone from his bed in the morning.

 

She decides to go to him this time, heading to the orphanage.

 

When he arrives, he finds her under a tree while some of the children are running around outside, occupying each other. They have until the sun sets to play, and despite their tiring steps, they are bound and determined to make the most of the day because _Queen Historia_ is here to watch them!

 

Her soft gaze rises to him, and she feels like the world around them slows in time. His expression is as passive as ever, the bags under his eyes are darker, and his shoulders seem tight. He looks as tired as he was when he returned after offering himself to her, and another once over tells her that he’s just about as tense as he was then, if not more so.

 

“Captain,” she greets him tersely, a dozen questions waiting on her tongue. “How are you?”

 

He salutes her, back straight as a board. “My Queen.” They play this game every time because habits are hard to break, and routine is comfortable for him. “I’m tired. Erwin kept me up all night talking.” He sits beside her, sighing when he stretches out his legs. “How are the brats?”

 

Historia smiles fondly. “Excited that I’m here, and they’ll be over the moon when they realize their favorite soldier is here. How are _your_ brats?”

 

He snorts at her phrasing. “Rambunctious as the kids here. They miss you.” He keeps his hands to himself and doesn’t even kiss her, throwing her off even further. “Armin asked if he could borrow some books next time I visit you.” She furrows her brow.

 

“Levi, what’s wrong?” Direct is the best way to tackle this, it seems. “You’re not yourself.”

 

He avoids her gaze, looking out at the kids chasing each other. He also avoids her question. “Courtship means marriage, right?”

 

“Yes,” she answers automatically. “That’s the intent. You know this.” She grabs his chin in her little hands, feeling the beginning of stubble under her fingertips. His eyes still won’t meet hers. “What’s wrong?”

 

_He’s backing out—this is it. He doesn’t want to do this._

 

Levi sighs, raising his gaze to hers. She looks like she’s about to cry, and he realizes that he needs to fix this quickly. “Marry me.” She releases his chin and her hands fall to her lap, her lips parted for words that won’t come out. Her heart is racing and she feels like the air was punched from her lungs. His cheeks are flushed red and his ears are burning, too.

 

“W-What?” she stutters.

 

“Marry me,” he repeats, looking like he’s ready to literally jump up and run away from her. His eyes widen like he realizes that he forgot something, and he digs in one of his pockets for something, pulling out a thin gold band. He holds it carefully between his index finger and thumb, holding it out in the small space between them. “I—Fuck, I know all of this,” he gestures with his other hand to the world around them, “is not where you thought you’d be in life, but I know you don’t like grand things, so I hope the band fits and that you’ll wear it because it’s simple. Like you.” He grunts in frustration, shaking his head before meeting her gaze. “I don’t mean that you’re simple. But you like simple things. You like trees, and these kids, and flowers. You’re…” he looks like he’s genuinely struggling, probably because he so obviously is.

 

Historia decides to save him, leaning forward to kiss him. Her lips are wet from tears that strayed from her eyes, but he welcomes the interruption. When she pulls away, she’s smiling brighter than any other time he’s ever seen her. “Levi,” she raises an eyebrow coyly, oblivious to how badly his hands are trembling while she speaks, wanting an answer, “I would love, more than anything, to marry you.” He surges forward, crashing his lips to hers, and she squeaks in surprise. His free hand weaves into her hair at the nape of her neck, holding her as he deepens their kiss, uncaring about who can see. She presses her hands to his chest, slowly pushing him back so she can breath, both of their faces flushed after they break apart. He looks down between them again, still holding the ring in one hand, and he takes hold of her left hand gently, cradling it like something fragile as he slides the thin band on her ring finger.

 

“I—I never thought much of pomp and circumstance, or about jewelry, or any of this shit,” Levi admits, looking back up at her. “I think it’s all ridiculous.”

 

“So do I,” Historia laughs, “but you’re kind of ridiculous, too.”

 

He silences her with a kiss.

 

* * *

 

Historia waits for him in her garden. She’s reading a book—one of her many fantasy stories, surely—and her hair is tied back loosely, loose strands framing her face. Her eyes trail along the page, turning it without breaking her focus. She’s wearing a white blouse and green skirt, colors much like those of the flowers she loves to sit among. When he approaches, he can see her light hair shine in the sunlight and the little gold band on her finger reflect the sun.

 

He smiles when she looks up at him, warm fondness lighting up her face. “Levi.”

 

“Historia.”

 

Levi sits beside her, and she shuts her book. Historia smiles when his fingers caress her cheek, his callouses accompanied by a ring on one of his fingers. He leans down the few inches he has on her, kissing her tenderly.

 

Time slips away from them, the way that it will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thoroughly loved writing this. i sincerely hope you enjoyed it. <3
> 
> you can find other rivahisu content under my pseud if you so wish, with more to come.
> 
> shout out to my discord lovelies who have been nothing but sweet, supportive, and overwhelmingly kind when i share my writing. (*^▽^*)
> 
> much love

**Author's Note:**

> I adore these two nerds. So horrible at love, yet it's in front of their face.
> 
> Part two is coming.
> 
> much love


End file.
